Ślub
by Mala Miss
Summary: Hermiona wychodzi za mąż, jednak nie potrafi zapomnieć o swym dawnym kochanku. Czy poślubi Rona, czy też nie, dowiedzieć się czytając


Stanęła przed lustrem i spojrzała na własne odbicie. Była przerażająco piękna, w pewien sposób idealna. Blada cera, policzki pociągnięte różem i czerwone usta, dodawały drapieżności. Brązowe loki dotychczas opadające na ramiona, dzisiaj były zastąpione spokojnymi falami. Zostały ujarzmione, dokładnie tak samo jak ich właścicielka.

Biała suknia, sięgająca ziemi, wykonana była z najdelikatniejszego materiału na rynku. Przylegała do jej szczupłego ciała, odkrywając większość pleców. Była tak głęboko wcięta, że mogła uchodzić wręcz za nieprzyzwoitą. Wyglądała jednak tak pięknie, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, nie pomyślałby w ten sposób.

Jednakże najpiękniejsze były jej oczy. Duże, brązowe i bezgranicznie smutne. Czarny wachlarz rzęs okalał jej oko, nadając mylnego wrażenia, że jest jeszcze większe.

- Hermiono, uśmiechnij się. Dziś jest twój dzień – do pokoju weszła Ginny, ubrana w sukienkę drużby. Złapała przyjaciółkę za ramiona i odwróciła w swoją stronę. Były tego samego wzrostu, także patrzyły sobie swobodnie w oczy.

- Wiem, przepraszam – przytaknęła i po chwili jej usta wygięły się w niepewny uśmiech.

- Zdecydowanie lepiej. Wszystko będzie dobrze, to tylko formalność.

Ostatni raz spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Za niecałą godzinę przestanie być Hermioną Granger, Panną – Wiem – To – Wszystko, a stanie się Hermioną Weasley. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiele się zmieni po ślubie, bo już teraz mieszka wraz z Ronem, czuła się, jakby porzucała swoje dotychczasowe życie.

- On cię kocha, wiesz o tym.

Tak wiedziała. Mało rzeczy była tak pewnych, jak tego, że Ron ją kochał. Okazywał to w każdy możliwy sposób – czasem nieudolny, ale naprawdę się starał. Nie była tylko przekonana, co do siebie. Nie zawsze przyjaźń wystarczała.

- Chyba już czas – spojrzała na Ginny, która energicznie pokiwała głową. Złapała ją za rękę i pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z pokoju.

Nora była pięknie udekorowana, chyba nawet bardziej, niż podczas ślubu Billa i Fleur. Oprócz nienaturalnego porządku, który był wszechobecny, tylko na większych uroczystościach, dom był obwieszony serpentynami i białymi balonami.

Ginny poprowadziła ją przez kuchnię i frontowymi drzwiami wyszły na dwór. W ogrodzie był rozstawiony ogromny namiot weselny, z którego dochodziły przytłumione głosy podekscytowanych ludzi. Hermiona nie była zaskoczona, tym co widziała. Pomimo tego, że pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, była już na paru czarodziejskich ślubach, w tym Ginny i Harry'ego.

Zatrzymały się parę kroków przed wejściem do namiotu, ale jednak tak, że nikt ich nie widział. Ginny wykonała ostatnie poprawki, po czym delikatnie przytuliła do siebie Hermionę, uważając, aby nie zniszczyć fryzury.

- Powinnam za niego wyjść? – wyszeptała w końcu, czując, że stres wziął górę. Nigdy wcześniej nie poruszała na głos tej sprawy. W duchu myślała o tym każdego dnia, jednak nigdy na głos. Ale Ginny wiedziała, za długo były przyjaciółkami, aby się nie domyśliła prawdy.

- Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, że jest już za późno, na zmianę zdania… ale nie mogę – Hermiona ściągnęła zdziwiona brwi. Zawsze jej mówiła, że Ron jest dobrym kandydatem na męża i powinna za niego wyjść.

Nagle z namiotu wyszedł ojciec Hermiony i spojrzał pytająco na Ginny, która dała mu znak, aby jeszcze chwilę poczekał. Ten pokiwał głową i stanął z boku, dając im trochę prywatności.

- Czy ON… ON tu jest? – zapytała, czując, że jeszcze moment i się rozpłacze.

- Tak, wśród weselników.

Hermiona skinęła głową i zaczerpnęła głębiej powietrza. Oczywiste było to, że o stokroć bardziej kochała JEGO, niż Rona, jednak ON jej nie chciał. Była taka głupia, zakochując się. Fakt, spędzili razem najlepszy rok życia, ale później zranił ją, jak nikt wcześniej. Zostawił ją samą, pozwolił aby cierpiała. Znalazł ją dopiero Ron i zaopiekował się, jakby od samego początku należała tylko do niego. Pozwolił odrodzić się na nowo, zaczekał aż poczuje do niego to samo. Ale nie poczuła. Było im razem dobrze i w pewien sposób go kochała, ale nie w taki, jak on oczekiwał. Jednak nie mogła być sama do końca życia, tylko dla tego, że ON jej nie chciał. Powinna przyjąć miłość Rona i zaopiekować się nim, tak samo dobrze, jak on to zrobił z nią.

- Jestem gotowa – powiedziała szeptem i zamrugała powiekami, aby pozbyć się niechcianych łez. Zadziałało.

- Dobrze – Ginny ścisnęła jej rękę, chcąc dodać otuchy, po czym skinęła na ojca Hermiony. – Panie Granger, może pan ją zaprowadzić do ołtarza.

David Granger podszedł do córki i zaoferował jej ramię, które przyjęła z ulgą. Znajome ciepło podniosło ją na duchu.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, teraz już tak – nie skłamała. Wreszcie podjęła decyzję, której zamierzała się trzymać. Postanowiła kochać Rona, tak mocno jak tylko zdoła. Wcześniej za długo żyła wspomnieniami o NIM, aby to zrozumieć.

Ojciec pokiwał głową i wolnym krokiem weszli do namiotu, z którego dochodziła muzyka. Nie był to „Marsz Weselny" jak u mugoli, jednak melodia, która ściskała za serce. Mówiła ona o miłości, ale i o wielkiej przygodzie, którą od teraz przyszli małżonkowie podążą razem.

Goście wstali i odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na Pannę Młodą. Niektóre kobiety wydały z siebie ciche westchnienie zazdrości, inne szturchały swych partnerów, ale większość uśmiechała się. Hermiona sądziła, że nie będzie potrafiła dopowiedzieć tym samym, jednak gdy zobaczyła tych wszystkich ludzi, uśmiech sam pojawił się na jej ustach. Było to takie naturalne.

W pierwszych dwóch rzędach siedziała jej najbliższa rodzina – rodzice, państwo Weasley'owie i Potterowie. Harry wyszczerzył się do niej i wystawił kciuki do góry.

Jej mama i pani Weasley bezgłośnie płakały. Białymi chusteczkami ocierały kąciki oczu, które w tej chwili było mocno zaczerwienione. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, aby pokazać, że jest szczęśliwa. W końcu wreszcie była.

Nagle zatrzymali się. Spojrzała zdezorientowana na tatę, który pochylił się, aby pocałować ją w czoło. Ze zdziwieniem udało jej się dostrzec łzy, które bardzo starał się ukryć. Podszedł do nich Ron, którego dopiero teraz zauważyła. Miał na sobie czarną, bardzo elegancką szatę wyjściową. Wyglądał, jakby spełniało się jego marzenie.

- Dbaj o nią, inaczej skopię ci tyłek. Nawet magia cię nie ochroni – zagroził ojciec, zwracając się do Pana Młodego. Weselnicy zachichotali.

- Tato, proszę… – mruknęła, powstrzymując śmiech.

W tym samym momencie, Ron złapał ją za rękę i stanęli na małym podwyższeniu, tak aby było ich widać, nawet z tyłu namiotu. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, po czym głos zabrał mężczyzna, który pełnił funkcję Wielkiej Szychy Wizengamotu. Byli bohaterami wojennymi, należały im się takie luksusy.

Mowa była piękna i na szczęście niespecjalnie długa. Wreszcie nastał moment na przysięgę małżeńską. Były bowiem trzy rodzaje ślubów. Oni zdecydowali się na ten, na wzór mugolskiego, ponieważ Panna Młoda pochodziła z takiej właśnie rodziny.

- Ja, Ronald Bilius Weasley, biorę ciebie, Hermiono Jane Granger za żonę i ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci – Ron patrzył jej cały czas w oczy i ani razu się nie zająknął. Był pewien swojej decyzji.

Następnie założył jej na serdeczny palec obrączkę. Pierścionek idealnie pasował, jakby od zawsze był przeznaczony tylko dla niej.

Teraz była jej kolej. Czuła, że wszyscy na nią patrzą. Zamarli w oczekiwaniu na jej ruch. Była pewna, że niektórzy przestali nawet oddychać. Ona jednak nie mogła się odezwać. Choćby bardzo chciała, nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

Spojrzała na Rona, który spokojnie czekał, aż się zdecyduje. Nie pośpieszał, dawał czas. Rozumiał. Oderwała spojrzenie od narzeczonego i rozejrzała się po sali. Ludzie zaczynali szeptać między sobą, jednak nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Szukała JEGO.

Nagle GO dostrzegła. Siedział w jednym z ostatnich rzędów i patrzył. Jego oczy były tak samo głębokie jak zawsze. Obsydianowe, wręcz czarne. Nogi ugięły jej się pod własnym ciężarem, jednak udało jej ustać na miejscu. Mężczyzna pokiwał ledwie zauważalnie głową, zgadzając się. Akceptował jej decyzję i wręcz namawiał ją do niej.

Niechętnie oderwała od NIEGO wzrok i spojrzała ponownie na Rona. Był coraz bardziej niepewny, ale dalej wierzył.

- Ja, Hermiona Jane Granger – zaczęła ochrypłym głosem - biorę ciebie, Ronaldzie Biliusie Weasley za męża i ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci – Hermiona założyła mu obrączkę na palec, a cała sala odetchnęła z ulgą. Pozwoliła sobie zerknąć na NIEGO i uśmiechnęła się. Odpowiedział tym samym.

Czarodziej z Ministerstwa wypowiedział parę zaklęć, a snopy iskier posypały im się na głowę. Zostali małżeństwem.

- Możesz pocałować swoją żonę – powiedział do Rona, który tylko na to czekał. Zrobił krok do przodu i złapał Hermionę delikatnie w pasie. Odgarnął jej włosy na plecy i musnął dłonią policzek.

- Zrób to wreszcie! – krzyknął Fred lub George, a goście zachichotali. Ron rzucił bratu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale pocałował ją. Robił to w dobrze znany jej sposób, jednak wyczuła w tym pocałunku nuty szczęścia, długiego oczekiwania i przynależności. Tak, wreszcie należała do niego.

Weselnicy zaczęli bić brawo i wiwatować. Nowi państwo Weasley zeszli z podwyższenia, trzymając się za ręce. Po chwili tłum ludzi ustawił się w kolejce, aby złożyć gratulację Młodej Parze. Hermiona przechodziła z rąk do rąk, nawet tego nie zauważając. Machinalnie odpowiadała dziękuję i uśmiechała się, jednak myślami była daleko stąd. Nagle coś się zmieniło. Poczuła inny, bardziej intymny uścisk. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła GO. Obejmował ją Severus Snape we własnej osobie, po tylu latach samotności. Wreszcie znajdowała się w jego ramionach i czuła, że to właśnie do nich pasuje najlepiej na świecie.

- Gratuluję – odezwał się naturalnie niskim głosem. Tym razem jej nogi nie wytrzymały i nie wywróciła się tylko dlatego, że dalej ją obejmował. Pomógł stanąć jej o własnych siłach. Kciukiem delikatnie gładził jej rękę. Kiedyś tak robił, gdy się denerwowała. – nigdy nie wierzyłem, że to powiem, ale cieszę się, że to trafiło na Weasley'a. Jestem pewien, że cię kocha.

Hermiona skinęła głową, nie wiedząc do na to odpowiedzieć. Tak, kochał ją, lecz w tej chwili nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Widziała tylko mężczyznę przed sobą.

- Hermiono – zaczął, wypowiadając jej imię dokładnie tak jak zawsze. Niskim i gardłowym tonem, wręcz mrucząc. Długo musiał się przekonywać do jej imienia, ale kiedy zaczął go używać, robił to najlepiej na świecie. – wiem, że mnie kochasz. Doceniam to, jednak nie jestem tego wart. Zostawienie ciebie było najtrudniejszą decyzją jaką musiałem podjąć i okazała się słuszna. Wesley zaopiekuje się tobą o wiele lepiej niż ja, wiesz o tym. Teraz tego nie rozumiesz, ale z czasem zobaczysz, że męczyłaś się ze mną. Da ci wiele rzeczy, których ja nie mogę. Będziesz z nim szczęśliwa.

Severus pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. Przymknęła oczy, a miejsce w którym jej dotknął, delikatnie piekło. Pięć lat nie mogła zrozumieć jego decyzji, obwiniała siebie. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że nie było w tym jej winny. To Severus postanowił odejść, dać jej wolność. Ostatni raz ścisnął jej dłoń, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. Patrzyła jak odchodzi.

- Zaczekaj! – wykrztusiła wreszcie, robiąc krok do przodu. Ron, który stał obok, spojrzał na nią ze strachem. Czyżby myślał, że zostawi go tej samej godziny, co poślubiła?

Snape zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił. Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Ludzie zamarli, czekając na jej ruch.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała, a na wargach Severusa pojawił się grymas uśmiechu. Skinął głową, po czym odszedł, tym razem się nie odwracając. Tuż za granicą namiotu, aportował się. Była wolna, po pięciu latach męki, cieszyła się, że stała się tym kim była teraz. Hermioną Weasley.

Oderwała wzrok od połów namiotu i spojrzała na Rona. Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i podeszła do niego. Przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała.

- Teraz jestem twoją żoną. Na zawsze. Kocham się Ronaldzie Weasley.


End file.
